Totally Mobian Spies
Totally Mobian Spies is a story that takes place after The Great Time Travel Adventure and during The Grand Summer Season Trek. This is a story and spinoff and it focus on the B Team and the V Team as they enter another allegiance against a new foe. The story was started by jm0364 and The4everreival helped him out in making it. It started June 2012 and ended on October 28th 2012 Main Cast N/A as Lara Su, Fiona Fox, Iron Queen and Lien Da Kate Higgins as Wave Melanie Tonello as Lizbeth Tabitha St.Germain as Heloise John Dimaggio as Bender Tom Mcgrath as Skipper Tony Sampson as Eddy Samuel Vincent as Edd Dana Hill as Sally Acorn Pete Capbella as Terrance Lewis Main Protagonists Male Heroes: Bender and Skipper from The B Team and Eddy and Edd from The V Team Female Heroes: Lizbeth and Heloise from The B Team and Lara Su, Lien Da, Fiona and Wave from The V Team Returning Heroes Lara Su Fiona Fox Lien Da Wave Lizbeth Bender Skipper Heloise Pinky The Brain Django of the Dead Finn the Human King Julian Twilight Sparkle Stan Smith Sari Sumdac Mandark Solid Snake Phineas Isabella Q Professor Pericles Falco Lombardi Ahsoka Tano Sandy Cheeks Big Boss Meta Knight Meowth Jack O Lanturn Edd Eddy Profion Jimmy Neutron Reaver Gregory House Carmelita Fox 1907008-alternate007.jpg Fiona_4564.png Liien-Da.png Wave.jpg Snapshot 1 (7-13-2012 10-18 AM).png Snapshot 2 (7-13-2012 10-20 AM).png Snapshot 3 (7-13-2012 10-20 AM).png Snapshot 4 (7-13-2012 10-21 AM).png pb.jpg Snapshot 5 (7-13-2012 10-23 AM).png Snapshot 6 (7-13-2012 10-24 AM).png Snapshot 7 (7-13-2012 10-24 AM).png Twilight_Sparkle_Pinkie_Pie_Popcorn.png tumblr_m5sy7lDOBb1qko07ao2_1280.png Sari 6.png imagesCA7E14UC.jpg imagesCAH3E8K0.jpg Qq.jpg SolidSnake.jpg falco_display.jpg Isabella_in_Take_Two_with_Phineas_and_Ferb.jpg 677225-jedi_crash_2_super.jpg phin.jpg eddy.jpg Various-double-d-ed-edd-n-eddy-15221978-1142-834.jpg 92e_556f391937.jpg bigboss.jpg meta.jpg meowthh.jpg jack.png Profion stressed.JPG Reaver 6.png Adventures of jimmy neutron-4864.jpg Hugh laurie house 1420990c.jpg 749px-Carmelita 2.png New Protagonists Applejack Pinkie Pie Rarity Fluttershy Rainbow Dash Princess Cadence Jerry The Sly Cooper Gang (Although they cameoed in the previous adventure) Melrida Frost Asami Sato Jazz Hands Sam Alex Clover Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Master Chief Cortana Atomic Betty Jill Valentine Obi-Wan Gru Hellboy Zuko Katara Danny Phantom Tak Hiccup Astrid Jake Miller Protoman Cammy White Applebloom Sweetie Belle Swoltoo Sally Acorn X5 Sparkly Noah Villains Iron Queen Mecha Sally Queen Chrysalis, Hugo Brass , Red Skull , Count Dooku , Ghetisis Professor Calamitous Solidius Snake Nemesis Lil' Gideon Porter Powell Russ Cargill Cutler Beckett 343 Guilty Spark Hiroshi Sato Terrance Lewis 'Trivia' *Some members of the B Team will not rejoin Bender as he will sent them on duties but new characters will join them as well for this *This really takes place around the end of The Great Summer Season Trek and goes on after it.? *This was possibly the story that went through the most time *The first time where there were main girl heroes than boy heroes (6 to 4) *There are many villain pile ups. Iron Queen was the main villain until the end where Jerry's brother Terrance Lewis took the role of true main villain and after the story it was revealed that Terrance Lewis was working for Discord. Which made Discord the True, True Main Villain of the story Category:The4everreival Category:Jm0364 Category:Spinoffs Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Sequels Category:Totally Mobian Spies Category:The B Team Storyline Category:The V Team Storyline Category:The Alpha Team Storyline Category:The Second Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline